Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to irrigation sprinklers in which water is distributed outwardly from the sprinkler by a rotating, self-driven, distributor with water exiting from multiple channels in the rotating distributor. In order to achieve the desired water distribution both in range and arc of coverage, various rotating distributor stream channel configurations may be used. The channel configuration also affects the speed of rotation as the range or arc of coverage is changed by adjustments made to the sprinkler nozzle assembly.
The speed of rotation of the distributor may be controlled using vicious damping, friction breaking, centrifugal force activated braking, or high flow rate speed limiting.
Related Art
Previously filed patent applications for sprinklers that include arc and range of coverage adjustment that are suitable for use with the rotating distributor disclosed herein include U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/947,571 filed Nov. 29, 2007 entitled Sprinkler Head Nozzle Assembly with Adjustable Arc Flow Rate and Stream Angle which claims priority to U.S. Provisional Patent Application Ser. No. 60/912,836 filed Apr. 19, 2007 entitled Adjustable Arc Flow Rate and Stream Angle Viscous Damped Rotary Low Flow Rate Fully Adjustable Sprinkler Nozzles and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/348,864, filed Jan. 5, 2009 entitled Arc And Ranged Of Coverage Adjustable Stream Rotor Sprinkler which claims priority to U.S. Provisional Patent Application Ser. No. 61/018,833 filed Jan. 3, 2008 entitled Arc and Range of Coverage Adjustable Stream Rotor Sprinkler, the entire content of each of which is hereby incorporated by reference herein.